User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Bloodbath Diablos
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Second Flagship Monster of MHGU, better known as the King of the Deviants, Bloodbath Diablos! MHGU Equipment Interesting Facts About Bloodbath Diablos Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Wyvern Feet - Infraorder: Heavy Shell Wyvern - Superfamily: Horn Wyvern - Family: Blos - Species: Diablos *Since ancient times, there were legends about an angry tyrant that ruled the desert. This tyrant's rage was enough to kill everyone and everything that stood in its way, including the most skilled soldiers. No one has ever returned to tell the tale off the Bloodbath Diablos except for two retired hunters, Wehner and Lavanda. Those two hunters were able to repel the Bloodbath Diablos, stopping its rampage for a couple of years, before the tyrant returned sometime later. **Bloodbath Diablos has destroyed a few villages and has defeated whole armies. It is even reported that Bloodbath Diablos is capable of taking down airships that fly within its vicinity. **Most hunters that went after Bloodbath Diablos ended up dead or seriously injured to a point where they were forced to retire. *At a young age, this Diablos was attacked by a hunter during a hunt and was maimed by the hunter. One of its horns were sliced off during the battle, but that horn grew back in a deformed, demonic manner. After that ordeal, the Diablos instinctively started seeing any hunter it encountered as a threat, attacking any it encountered in an instant. This individual will go out of its ways to make sure that whatever threatens it doesn't return alive. Over time, that individual became the Horns of Fury and Roars of Rage known as Bloodbath Diablos. *Though Bloodbath Diablos is a Deviant, it is considered to be far more dangerous than any other Deviant. Only hunters that have proven themselves against some of the strongest Deviants are allowed to hunt a Bloodbath Diablos. *Compared to a normal Diablos, Bloodbath Diablos is larger and smarter. For example, Bloodbath Diablos is known to stun enemies with its powerful roar before immediately charging them with its horns. *Some parts of its shell is covered in a strange bluish substance. It is thought that the blue substance is dried up blood from foes it has previously encountered and killed. *Unlike a normal Diablos, Bloodbath Diablos's rage builds up over time as it takes more damage. When it has taken enough damage, it enters into its Charging State (Japanese 暴走状態), indicated by flashing veins on Bloodbath Diablo's body and it becoming more aggressive. If it takes even more damage in combat, its rage will reach its peak in a state known as the Raging Charging State (Japanese 狂暴走状態). In this final state of rage, Bloodbath Diablos's veins become more visible and its body temperature greatly increase. Once in this state, chances of surviving Bloodbath Diablos's onslaught is slim and it will do everything it can to end its foes as brutally as possible. **Though it gets stronger and more aggressive the more enraged it gets, Bloodbath Diablos's body also becomes more vulnerable to attacks from it pushing its physical strength to its limits. *As Bloodbath Diablos gets angrier, its body temperature will increase, causing the bodily fluids on it to evaporate. Once in its Raging Charging State, the bodily fluids will become steam and explode violently when it performs certain attacks, damaging foes that even avoid its physical onslaught. The steam explosions are enough to seriously injure a hunter. *Its outer shell shows the scars of previous battles with honor. *Bloodbath Diablos's carapace is tempered thoroughly by the blows of brave warriors. *Its horns are vile enough to cause a person to recall the tragedies the beast has caused. Comparison File: MHGU-Diablos and Bloodbath Diablos Comparison Screenshot 001.png File: MHGU-Diablos and Bloodbath Diablos Comparison Screenshot 002.png File: MHGU-Diablos and Bloodbath Diablos Comparison Screenshot 003.png Development Comments From the very start, Bloodbath Diablos was made to be the strongest of the Deviants, its Japanse name, Massacre Demon (Japanese 鏖魔), is meant to reflect that as well. Diablos was always an angry wyvern that went berserk, so the MH Team decided to expand on that concept and make Bloodbath Diablos into a raging demon that used pure raw power to destroy its opponents. To further emphasize its raw power and rage, the MH Team based its colors and overall design on various demons and mangled one of its horns to give it a more harsh appearance. They wanted this Deviant to be tough for G-rank hunters, even for skilled hunters that were well prepared. They wanted hunters to face off against A King Among Demons that Rivaled Gods! Videos File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像2 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像3 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像4 File: Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate OST Bloodbath Diablos Theme Phase 1 鏖魔ディアブロス BGM Pt1 HQ 4K File: Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate OST Bloodbath Diablos Theme Phase 2 鏖魔ディアブロス BGM Pt2 HQ 4K File: MHXX G1 First encounter with Massacre Demon Diablos File: Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate Bloodbath Diablos Boss Fight (Deviant Monster) Honorable Mention Bloodbath Diablos isn't the first time we ever saw a one-horned Diablos. In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, there is a powerful Diablos that could be encountered in some quests. Compared to a normal Diablos, this individual was tanky and dealt some strong hits as well. Equal Dragon Weapon? Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs